


HIPAA

by BumbleBooty



Series: Tumblr Inspired Fics [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Body Horror, Body Worship, Gore, Masochism, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Sadism, Vivisection, possibly mental abuse?, willing mutification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: Scrapper finds himself on the wrong end of Hook's exam table- But will he enjoy it, or come to fear his fellow Constructicon?





	HIPAA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/gifts).



> inspired by: http://plugs-and-sockets.tumblr.com/post/165587000312/plugs-and-sockets-i-should-really-write-that !
> 
> Gifting it to their NSFW account, Meep (Floral_Robot)! Hope you enjoy this, cause I love this medic doing awful things. <3
> 
> Sorry if it's not quite in character. There's not much on his ship to reference!

Scrapper groaned as he finally began to regain consciousness, wincing as the bright light caused his optics to reset several times. A quiet chuckle caught his attention, prompting him to turn his head to the right- to see his gestalt mate, Hook, carefully polishing a scalpel while relaxing in a chair. Scrapper tried to activate his vocal processor, but found he couldn't. Actually, he couldn't seem to do  _anything._  All of his coding was under medical lockdown- with Hook as the officiating officer. 

He silently looked over, half worried as he realized his mate's bond was tightly closed off. His jaw flapped uselessly as he desperately tried to ask  _what was going on._ Hook took his time however; making sure every single nanometer was polished to absolute perfection. Finally,  _finally_ , he finished, setting the sharpened tool down on the tray. He slowly wheeled it over, using only the tip of his pointer finger to guide the wheeled tray to the edge of the operating table. 

Scrapper followed the mech's movements with his optics, shuddering as Hook gently caressed his-  _faceplate-less? Where did it go?_ -jaw with his free servo. "Now now Scrapper, you really shouldn't move so much. If it counteracts the paralytic I injected into your spinal strut, you might not get up. Wouldn't want  _that_ , now would we?"  Hook's condescending tone made Scrapper want to punch him in the faceplate, but the thought of being helpless under the medic won out in the end. The monitor beside him  _beep, beep, beep_ -ed slightly faster, and Hook quirked a brow.

"Well, it seems my hypothesis is beginning to come to fruition. Subject's spark output has increased by three Kimowatts. Beginning procedure with a standard thoracotomy." Scrapper's optics spiraled open as he finally noticed the recording setup that spanned the ceiling above him-  _'oh slag, he's_ ** _recording_**.' The engineer's spark pulsed hard as a larger scalpel was lifted, the energy flickering around the steel to assist with the incision. 

Hook's neutral expression broke into a malicious grin as the scalpel cut into Scrapper's chest- Starting just below his Clavicle and stopping just above his abdomen. Scrapper wanted to scream as the knife seared through his armor, but his vocalizer stayed silent. His spark levels jumped once more, Hook absently recording it verbally for his personal report later. "Spark level has raised another six Kimowatts with the first incision. This abnormality is dismissed due to the lack of pre-operation anesthetic. Continuing with the opening horizontal opening cuts, with a cauterizing knife to follow." 

Four slices and seven Kimowatts later, Scrapper's chest was successfully splayed in an enlarged clamshell incision. The knife was set down, only for a quick sweep of the burning hot sealing iron to follow. Thankfully, Hook worked fast enough to keep his energon from catching fire. Scrapper enjoyed a brief moment of reprieve before the stinging began, quickly increasing in intensity until he cried out in wordless dismay... Only for Hook to ignore him completely, and reach for the jar containing the pins. He lightly pressed the pedal, dispensing a handful of pins before picking one up by the rounded tip. Scrapper felt his spark chill by a few degrees. "The chest cavity has been successfully opened, pinning the excess now. Pins will be placed singularly at10 inch intervals, with the exception of the Clavicle and the currently unused section of the abdomen."    

The pins didn't bother Scrapper that much, it was just a small prick each time. What  _did_ bother him was _how_ Hook measured each point- slowly dragging the tip of each needle from the base of the previous to the next location, before shoving it through the warped metal with his usual efficiency. With each slow needlepoint, Scrapper could feel a resistant charge begin to lap at each one of his circuits with a maddening sizzle. 

Hook lifted the large scalpel once more, wiping it on the sanitation towel before turning back to Scrapper. The Loader in-vented as much as he could, his exhale pitching into a whine as the burn picked up once more in his stomach. Hook continued on with his half-monotone 'professional' tone. "Beginning Midline incision, following with a Pfannenstiel. Post-cut pinning will follow as previously recorded." 

Scrapper's vents whistled with the force of his exhalations, his fingers minutely twitching as his gestalt mate watched calmly. Each flap was pinned down, and Hook took a moment to admire. A single servo carefully stroked down the protective casing of his spark, earning a pitched invent and a slight shock. Hook chuckled once more, before sliding his servos beneath his coolant tank. "Now, you seem to be in beautiful order. Let's see if your cleanliness is up to par." 

Scrapper's mouth twitched in a silent scream as the medic popped the seal on the protective capping, delving his fingers into the machinery hidden beneath. A long tube with a sterilized scrap of cloth atop it was lifted from the tray, and the medic set to work scrubbing the grime and filth from the delicate inner workings. It felt as if someone was dragging a thousand razors across his fans, his systems all red-lining from the pain that threatened to reset him. An eternity of agony later, the swab was removed- barely even grey. Hook inspected it closely, before stroking Scrapper's chin with a cold servo. 

"Very,  _very_ good Scrapper. It seems like you  _can_ do something worthwhile. Bonecrusher was simply _appaling_." Scrapper's chest heaved as his coolant system was resealed, onlining almost instantly in a desperate attempt to keep his internals from melting. Scrapper's optics drifted towards the welder, thankful it was over. 'Fragger should have just  _told me_ it was maintenance!' He thought, but felt his spark speed up once more as his own body's reactions caught up with him. 

"Spark output has increased by 16 Kimowatts. Invents are becoming labored, but I am uncertain if it is a result of pain or pleasure. Continuing procedure to clean the digestive tract." Hook lifted the thinner scalpel, and Scrapper's monitor betrayed him once more. Hook just laughed, tracing the dull edge over his abdomen. "Calm yourself  _dearest,_ I have plenty more to clean. After all, you  _are_ one of the best in terms of self-maintenance- Even if I do have to hunt you down for any form of extended treatment."

His fans clicked on when he felt his stomach lifted-the pressure almost like ill-processed Energon, settling heavily against the sides of his stomach-before the small blade cut into the metal. Scrapper's optics offlined as his body locked up further, and it took him a full kilk to collect himself again. His audials onlined to laughter, and Hook was giving him the most _condescending_ of looks. "Pit Scrapper, couldn't even wait till the spark cleaning to overload?" Scrapper found it impossible to reply, but did manage to give Hook a tired stare as the medic lifted a sterile rag. "Well, I wouldn't be too concerned. You really will enjoy tonight if  _this_ was enough to make you overload." 

If there were any contents in his tank, he would have purged. The feeling of servos  _inside_ his digestive tank was almost too much- every stroke of the rag almost painful in pressure, but still managing to drive his charge up once more. He was almost sorry to see the welder flicker to life, before the searing heat caused another minor overload. Screaming fans helped focus his attentions, but they didn't remain  long as a cleanser was flushed through his system. It felt like liquid nitrogen surging through every tube in his body, cleaning out any old energon and liberally coating the loader's veins with nutrients required for the loader's continuing health. The numbing sting finally reached his fuel pump and processor, overloading him harder than he had in many vorns. 

When he came to, Scrapper was immediately concerned. Even though they were gestalt mates, it was never a good idea to pass out on Hook's examination table.  He glanced down to see his torso pinned open, sparkling clean inside with only one thing missing- his fuel pump. Which was resting squarely in Hook's steady palm, half cleaned of grime and shining morbidly in the artificial light. 

Scrapper couldn't find words to describe how this _felt_. His body was going numb from the back to back overloads, and he was surprised to see he was already on the verge of an emergency stasis. That would probably be due to his Energon desperately trying to make the uphill journey to his fuel pump. His boarderline panic was ignored however, as Hook leaned in to press a feather-light kiss on the throbbing organ. 

"Oh, don't give me that look Scrapper. You're nice and clean again, and if you stay that way..." His vents stalled entirely as Hook began to squeeze his servos around the pump. "I won't tell anyone how much you enjoyed me rooting around inside of you... Doctor-Patient confidentiality and all that."

The last thing Scrapper remembered seeing before his world went dark was Hook's tongue slowly dragging up the side of his fuel pump.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When he awoke, Scrapper was lying in the gestalt's berth, surrounded by his mates. He bolted upright- as much as he could anyway-, his optics darting downwards to look at his pristine chestplate. He stared for a long moment before Scavenger slowly woke beside him. Tired eyes reflected the sleepy question bouncing along their bond. Scrapper just shook his helm, lovingly stroking the younger mech's helm. Perhaps he should schedugle some maintenance sometime. He laid back down, keeping the servo on Scavenger's sleepy helm as he looked over to his doctor-

Who was staring directly at him, grinning like he was possessed by Unicron himself.

Scavenger stared at him, freezing as the growing horror gripped his spark. Hook delicately lifted one of the engineer's servos to his lips... to drag his tongue _slowly up the side_. 


End file.
